It's too late to say sorry
by ashleyrhage
Summary: Rachel never believes that Santana can live up to her word, until one day Santana decides to put her to the test. RATED R! Pezberry smut with g!p Santana... ONE SHOT!


"Rachel! Come here! I need your help with this!" Santana yelled from the doorway to their New York apartment.

"Santana, what on God's green earth is that?"

"It's this couch I found outside by the dumpster. I paid the hobo that lives by the dumpster 10 dollars to carry it to the elevator and currently it's on hold at our floor cause I need help getting it in the apartment!" Santana said with a huff.

"You want me to help you put a disease infested couch in our apartment. You must not know me at all." Rachel said as she leaned against the wall, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tiny, if you don't get over here and help me get this damn couch into our apartment, I swear on mi abuela I will never ever give you another orgasm." Santana said with a very serious face, causing Rachel to immediately come to her aid and start pushing the couch towards the open apartment door.

After a bit of maneuvering, grunting, arguing, and cleaning the two girls collapse on the freshly washed and covered with 6 sheets couch.

"See, it's comfortable, right Rach?" Santana says with a smile as she keeps her head laid back and she has her feet posted up on the coffee table. Rachel smiles at her and straddles her legs and lightly kisses up her neck.

"Mmm, fuck Rach. You know my neck is my weak spot." Santana says as she slides her hands down to Rachel's ridiculously toned thighs and trails her nails up to her ass. Rachel moans softly and brings her lips up to Santana's, trying to prove her dominance as Santana lightly caressed her ass.

"Rachel, if you don't stop..." Santana says inbetween kisses, trying to muster up a look of dominance.

"Your gonna what, Santana? Give me empty threats about spanking me, riding me all night, or fucking me til the cops show up? I'm not scared. You threaten me all the time. I'm used to this." Rachel says as she leans back and stares at Santana.

Santana's mouth drops open, and she closes it, only to have it drop open again, trying to figure out exactly what she was gonna do to get herself out of this situation when the obvious answer was right in front of her. She leans up and looks sternly at Rachel, knowing exactly how the rest of this night was going to go. "Bend over my knees. Now."

Rachel looks at Santana and shakes her head no. "No, I don't have to." Rachel says as she gets off Santana's lap and faces her with her arms crossed at the end of the couch.

Rachel had never seen Santana like this, but knew she was a very dominant lover and she was now curious as to how the night was gonna go. Maybe it's a good thing that Kurt had moved out last month to go live with Blaine in SoHo cause she had a feeling things were gonna get loud and messy.

"I said, bend over my knees. Now, I'm gonna count to three and if your not there, then this is gonna be a lot worse for you then I'm sure you want. One," Santana pauses and looks over at Rachel who is bouncing back and forth on her toes, "Two," she looks at Rachel again who has taken about 3 steps closer to her. Right as she goes to say three, Rachel flings herself across her knees and grips Santana's ankles.

"Good girl. I'm glad that you listen, beautiful. Now, for making me seem like I don't live up to what I say, I'm going to spank you. You will count to ten. You stop counting and I'll start over. Do you understand?" Santana asks Rachel as she lowers Rachel's underwear and shorts, pulling them off and flinging them across the room and onto the table by the door.

Rachel nods her head in understanding.

"No, there will be no nodding or mumbles. When I speak to you, you will answer me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Santana."

"No, tonight it's not Santana. It's ma'am. Yet again I ask, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel says with her voice slightly shaking.

"Okay. Like I said I'm going to spank you ten times since you don't seem to believe that I can live up to my threats. And let me just warn you... if you do ANYTHING that I don't like tonight, I promise you... I will make you hold out all night with no pleasure. So... don't forget to count." Santana lets her voice linger off as she lightly rubs on Rachel's perfectly tanned ass.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel says again.

Without any warning, Santana brings her hand down onto Rachel's ass.

"One ma'am."

Another slap, and Rachel squirms a bit.

"Two ma'am."

This time Santana looks at the skin that is starting to slightly redden and decides to do three quickly. She brings her hand down three times, each as sharp and as strong as the previous hit and smiles to see the skin red under her hand.

"Three, four, five... Ma'am." Rachel says with obvious tears in her eyes and she squirms over Santana's lap.

"Grab my ankles, Rachel. Do not let go of them."

Rachel starts to reply with another fast 4 smacks are landed on her ass making her grip tighten and tears roll down her face. "Holy fuck." she thinks to herself as her mouth automatically opens to say the numbers.

"Six, seven, eight, nine... Ma'am."

"Okay, Rachel. One more. You have done so well." Santana says as she lightly rubs the reddened globes and lightly rubs Rachel's back.

"Okay, ma'am." Rachel says as she goes back into her thoughts... "I just want her to fuck me..." she thinks to herself for just a moment before the last smack comes down hard onto her ass. With this one she yelps and nearly jumps off of Santana's lap.

"Come here." Santana pulls Rachel up into a sitting position and pulls her on her lap where Rachel immediately lays her head on Santana's shoulder, mumbling that she's sorry she didn't have faith in her and quietly mumbling about how much she needs her.

Santana rubs her back and kisses her neck softly considering all Rachel is doing is mumbling incoherently against her chest. She then feels moisture on her leg and looks down to where Rachel is sitting and lightly rocking herself back and forth on Santana's leg. "Rachel... what are you doing? Are you okay?"

Rachel shakes her head no and continues rocking herself back and forth.

"Why aren't you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Santana. You didn't hurt me. I need you. I need you in me. Right now." Rachel says desperately, hoping her girlfriend can find it in her heart to just fuck her then and there and continue punishing her after.

"Oh, you need me?" Santana says with an evil grin as she looks at Rachel and stops her movement causing Rachel to whimper.

"Yes, baby. I need you."

Santana smiles and reaches down between Rachel's legs and lightly rubs her clit and brings down one of her fingers to slide inside of Rachel. Rachel automatically grinds herself down onto Santana's finger and puts her hand down on top of Santana's to apply more pressure to her clit.

"OH fuck, Santana. Fuck me, baby. Please. Please. Please. I need you. I need more." Rachel moans out as uses her other hand to push her shirt up and cup her breast and start playing with her nipples.

"Take your shirt off. And play with your breasts. Play with them, like I play with them when I'm worshipping every inch of your body." Santana says in a voice that makes Rachel drip with want even more and right as she goes to pull up her shirt, Santana slams another two fingers in her, now at three and with her other finger lightly rubbing her very tightly bound clit.

"Fuck!" Rachel moans out as she starts bouncing on Santana's fingers, feeling the orgasm she needs building in her stomach. She pulls her shirt off and then practically rips her bra off as she grabs her breasts and starts rolling her nipples back and forth between her fingers.

Santana feels Rachel's walls starting to clamp down around her fingers so she slowly starts to bring Rachel closer and right as she gets on edge, she pulls her hand out and lays back against the couch.

"Santana! Oh my god. No. Please. No. Please. I will never ever ever ever ever doubt you again, just please. Baby. Fuck!" she practically screams as she goes to slide her hand in herself to get the orgasm her body so desperately wants and Santana grabs her hand and pins it to her thigh.

"No, Rachel. I told you. I am in control tonight. You'll get yours... when I'm ready to either give it to you. Or, let you give it to yourself. In the meantime, I want you to suck my dick. And I want you to suck like the good little girl that you are. Make me want you sooo much that I can't keep myself out of you. The better you do... the faster you get your first orgasm. And, with that in mind... the better you do, depends on exactly how many orgasms you get tonight." Santana says with a smirk as Rachel looks at her with a determined look.

Rachel whimpers and gets off Santana's lap, falling immediately to her knees and reaching up to pull off Santana's basketball shorts and boxers. She whimpers even more when the 8 inch cock pops up straight and hard and her mind goes immediately to Santana pounding her into the bed. "Well, fuck. Looks like this better be the best blow job of my life if I wanna get more then one orgasm tonight." Rachel thinks to herself as she lifts up slightly and wraps her mouth around the thick head. Santana lets out a small groan and grabs her hair and pushes it out of her face so she can watch her. Rachel looks up at the woman she is so desperately in love with and takes more into her mouth, bobbing her head and running her tongue up the side of Santana's thick dick.

Santana moans while watching her and thrusts slightly into her mouth, desperate for the tiny diva to do what she usually does and deepthroat her. Knowing that Rachel has no gag reflex is one of Santana's favorite things cause this girl can work fucking wonders with that mouth that only she knows about since Rachel was a virgin when they first got together 3 years ago. Rachel looks up at Santana and pulls more of her cock into her mouth, lightly running her nails up and down on Santana's abs and digging her nails in whenever Santana thrusts forward. She knows that Santana wants her to deepthroat her and she knows that is the quickest way to get what she wants so she looks up at Santana with lowered lids and opens her mouth wide enough to take Santana all the way to the base, deepthroating her hard.

Santana reaches down and with a moan starts thrusting more into Rachel's open mouth, holding her head into place at the base of her cock and fucking her diva's mouth. Right as she feels Rachel start to pull back a little, she thrusts extremely hard forward, causing Rachel to swallow and her hot load to go straight down the diva's throat. She falls back against the couch as she pulls away from Rachel's mouth to give her enough time to get her breath back.

"Fuck, babe. I'm sorry I didn't mean to choke you out like that."

Rachel leans forward with a smile and runs her tongue down the side of Santana's still hard cock to get the line of cum that's dripping from her tip. "You're fine, ma'am." She says with a mischevious smile.

"Mmm. Fuck. Stand up."

Rachel stands up as quickly as she can without trying to be too eager.

"I want you to go over to the pool table and bend over it. Wrap your hands around the edge of the center holes and do not move. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Rachel says as she saunters over to the pool table and very seductively leans across the edge and grabs the center holes, spreading her legs slightly to give Santana a very good look of her bare dripping pussy.

Santana smirks and lightly slaps Rachel's still slightly red ass as she walks to the bedroom to grab a few things. As she enters the room she grabs a very small black vibrating bullet and walks back into the room after kicking off her basketball shorts and stripping out of her bra and shirt. She goes to walk back to Rachel who is leaning up slightly with her hands on the edge instead of where she told her. She walks up behind her and smacks her ass hard. "I thought I told you to be bent over the pool table."

"Santana..."

She gets another hard smack to the ass.

"That is not my name tonight, is it?"

"No ma'am."

"So, why aren't you bent over the table, and if you don't have a very good excuse I suggest that you bend over that table and do it fast."

Rachel immediately bends back over the table and pushes her ass out.

"That's a very good girl. Now, I hadn't planned on using this... but I think it'd be good for you considering you don't know how to behave like the good girl you are supposed to be." Santana turns the bullet on and presses it lightly against Rachel's clit for about 30 seconds until she feels Rachel shaking underneath her. She then slides it deep inside Rachel, just to the point that you couldn't see it and she uses the remote to change the speed to almost full speed. "Do NOT cum. If you orgasm, you're done for the night. So you better hold off."

Rachel whimpers and starts to shake over the edge and Santana steps back and bends down to look at her girlfriend's quivering pussy, pulsating hard from the pressure of the bullet. She can see Rachel's juices dripping all the way down her thighs and she can see the few droplets of juice on the ground from where Rachel is bent. She moans slightly as she watches Rachel hold her legs tight together, knowing how close she must be. Santana then turns the bullet up, and continues to watch as even more juices start to steadily flow down Rachel's thighs. She reaches forward and lightly runs her finger up her thigh and then sucks it clean, moaning at the sweet taste.

"Cum for me, princess." Santana says as she reaches forward and rubs Rachel's clit as fast as she can and holds her thighs as Rachel orgasms hard enough to squirt and scream out her name. She reaches up and pushes Rachel down onto the pool table and crawls between her legs and removes the bullet and lays it on the table before she starts to clean up Rachel's thighs and her beautiful still pulsing pussy, in turn bringing Rachel into another even harder orgasm, making her scream even louder and arch up hard off the table.

"Oh my fucking God, Santana... I mean, Ma'am." Rachel says with a scared look as she looks down at Santana who is slowly crawling up between her legs.

Santana reaches up and pushes Rachel's hair out of her face and attaches her lips to hers as she pushes Rachel's thighs open and presses her tip up against her, lightly rubbing her dick up and down the entrance. Rachel moans lightly and pushes slightly against Santana, eager to get spread open like she's wanted all night long.

Santana takes that as Rachel is ready and slams deep into her, causing Rachel to bite her shoulder and scream out in pleasure. Santana doesn't even give her time to adjust before she is pounding as hard and as deep as she can into Rachel, making her yelp and cry out in pure pleasure.

"Oh my god, San! Fuck me. Fuck me harder! Harder, Faster! Oh my god!" Rachel is in a never ending chant and moaning with each word. Santana grabs her leg and pulls it up and over her shoulder as she gets her balance and fucks Rachel like she's never fucked her before. Right as she grabs the other leg to pull it up as well, Rachel's tight walls clamped around her dick and milked her as she fell into another orgasm and Santana came immediately after.

"Fuckkkkk!" Rachel said as she went to move away and try and gain her breathing, but all Santana did was roll them and place Rachel on top.

"Ride me. Now." Santana said as she looked up at Rachel still with the pure dominance in her eyes. Rachel moaned as she slowly started riding her and going back and forth. Santana looked at ease as she reaches over and grabs the bullet and sets it on her stomach behind Rachel.

"I'm about to do something different. If you stop what you are doing, or resist it at any point, I will spank you again. Do you understand?" Santana says with a slight groan as Rachel grinds down hard onto her dick, making it so hard to focus on anything other then her girlfriend's tight vagina.

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel says as she starts to bounce, while clenching her walls slightly before she felt a hand on her ass pulling her cheeks apart and a slight pressure against her ass. She groans slightly and starts to bounce even harder before Santana commands her to ride, not bounce to make this easier for her. She does as instructed and starts to ride Santana hard and then she feels the vibrator come back on... in her ass. She moans loud and almost loses it as she feels her insides vibrating everything including her clit. She moans with each and every thrust and had just started to bounce again before Santana is leaning up and picking her up.

Santana picks Rachel up, staying deep inside her and fucking her still as she moves to the window and fucks Rachel hard up against the window, reaching down to turn the bullet up to full speed as she feels Rachel's wall clamp around her.

"Fuck, San. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Don't worry, Princess. I plan on fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking you all god damn night. You are going to be sore by the time we are done, that you aren't going to be able to walk without feeling me fucking you into oblivion. Do you understand?"

"Fuck, YES SANTANA!" Rachel says as she lets another orgasm fall through and Santana just continues pounding into her as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. Santana pulls out the bullet and lays Rachel down on the floor, not once leaving the inside of her and pulls her dick out just slightly to smack it up against her clit a few times. She then turns Rachel onto her side and enters her from behind, holding Rachel's thigh over her as she pounds into her from behind, biting her tiny diva's neck hard enough to leave a few marks going down from her ear, onto her neck and onto her breast. Rachel then screams out again as Santana brings her hand down to rub Rachel's very sensitive clit.

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. SANTANA!" Rachel screams as she tries to hold off the orgasm she can feel building. She arches her back and rocks back into Santana, causing Santana to go in deeper then she has ever been before and Rachel screams out as she orgasms hard, mouth gaping open as she tries to catch her breath.

Santana just smiles and slides out of her and crawls down between her thighs and starts working on cleanup between the divas thighs, holding them open with an open palm on either thigh. Rachel is squirming underneath her, still shaking from the previous orgasm and Santana knows that Rachel is almost done for the night. She hardly has the energy to keep her eyes open as Santana is licking her from base to clit and sucking all of her juices up. Rachel moans with each lick and arches into Santana's tongue with each and every swipe across her clit. Finally Santana just sucks on her clit and within seconds, Rachel is arched up and squirting all over Santana's face with a mouth open in a scream but with no noise coming out.

Santana leans back and wipes her face off and smiles down at the cum-soaked diva laying under her. "We're almost done for the night, Rae. I can see your tired. Do you want one more?" Santana asks as she leans down next to her girl and pushes her hair out of her face. Rachel leans up and kisses Santana. "Yes. Ma'am."

Santana smiles and applies pressure to Rachel's extremely sensitive clit. "Hands. And knees. Now." She says as she flicks Rachel's clit.

Rachel turns over onto her stomach and very seductively slides up onto her hands and knees, making sure to give Santana the show of her cum filled pussy and cum stained thighs. Santana smiles to herself as she gets up and walks up behind Rachel, lightly rubbing her ass.

"Alright, Rachel. This is it. Your last one of the night. I'm going to take real good care of you, okay?" Santana says.

"Yes, ma'am. Please take care of me. But please, also, take everything you need." Rachel says while lightly bouncing her knees.

Santana is rock hard at the sight in front of her and she takes this moment to go around to Rachel's face and starts jerking herself hard. "Lean up onto your knees. Put your hair up in a messy bun." She commands Rachel to do and she immediately does it. She then proceeds to keep jerking herself hard knowing she wants to cum all over her face and tits. Rachel looks at her and leans up a little and captures the tip of Santana's dick in her mouth and brings her chest up to titty fuck her. Santana moans and instantly pulls back and shoots a hot load directly onto Rachel's face, getting a little in her open mouth and some down onto her breasts.

"Bend back over. And do not wipe off your face or tits." Santana says as she walks back behind Rachel and she wipes the tip of her cock on Rachel's ass. She then lines herself up with Rachel's entrance and slams down inside of her, causing her to arch her back up and moan loudly.

"Oh my god, Santa... Fuckkkkk. I need you."

"You need me, where?" Santana says with a voice of demand.

"I need you, everywhere!" Rachel moans out as Santana thrusts deeply inside of her.

"Why do you need me everywhere?"

"Because I'm a slut. I'm your little cum slut. I'm a whore for your cock. I need it in me everywhere. My mouth. My ass. My pussy. I need you!" Rachel cries out, while trying to grind her ass back onto Santana.

Santana looks down in surprise and smacks her ass hard. "Oh, you're my slut? Only mine, right? No other guy can give you what I can, right? No other guy can fuck you into submission and make you crave them can they? Who else do you spread your legs for?" Santana asks as she keeps fucking Rachel hard.

"No one, ma'am. I am only yours. Your cock is the best present I could ever ask for. Please fuck me, ma'am." Rachel is whimpering from the pressure of the orgasm that is building.

"Good." Santana says as quickly flips Rachel and starts pounding into her on the floor, holding her arms down above her head.

"Oh my. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh my god. Santana! I'm so close!" Rachel is moaning and screaming from the pleasure of the dick that is fucking her hard.

Santana smiles and leans down and bites Rachel's neck extremely hard as she feels Rachel's wall clamp her dick deep inside of her and milk her until she cums. Rachel is screaming into the edge of the couch as Santana collapses forward, unable to move.

Finally, after 20 minutes of laying there just trying to regain breathing, Santana rolls and captures Rachel's lips.

"Are you okay, princess?"

"Mmph."

"That's not an answer. And after what just happened over the past 4 hours, I need to know you are okay."

Rachel rolls slightly toward Santana and kisses her hard.

"I'm fine. I'm beyond sore. I'm exhausted as fuck. I don't think I can walk, and if I can I'm not sure I want to. And that was incredibly hot and I will totally wanna do that again like once a week." Rachel says with a smile.

"Okay, princess. As often as you want. I am glad to be your Master."

"And I am glad to be your little cum slut. But, I think I'm gonna get up and go attempt to shower before I just lay here and pass out covered in your cum." Rachel says as she goes to start moving then deciding against it after rolling onto her stomach.

Santana giggles and smacks Rachel's ass as she stands up and stretches. Rachel finally pushes herself into a standing position and walks one step before bending over slightly to grab her knees. "Oh my god. Did you break me? I can feel you everywhere."

"I don't know, Rae. Did I? Cause I can feel that tight ass pussy milking my thick cock for everything I have." Santana says right against Rachel's ear as she goes to go into the bathroom.

"Wait! Santana! Come back! I think you forgot your girlfriend!" Rachel calls from the living room causing Santana to laugh in their bathroom.

"Nope! I didn't forget her. But, if I go back for her... I'm fucking her on the way to the bathroom!"

"That's fine! Oh god, that is fine! Just come carry me, woman!" Rachel calls from her spot.

Santana comes back in and looks at Rachel with an evil grin, before picking her up and slamming her already hard again dick back into her. Rachel wraps her legs around Santana's waist and holds tight to her girlfriend as she moans softly.

Santana starts walking to the bathroom, stopping up against the door to give Rachel one more orgasm before setting her in the jacuzzi and then crawling in behind her.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, Santana... or should I say, Master?" 


End file.
